The Rise of the Past
by Bob Regent
Summary: Changes are a constant part of the Ranger's world- this one will rock the foundations of that they believe is and is not possible. B/K


Dedicated: To Rach, Lilac Moon, and Ozmandayus (even if the big lug is is a K/Ter- he's a B/Xer that's make the diffeencee)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are Haim Saban's and I'm just borrowing them turning them inside out and dry cleaning their brains.  
  
In the late 20th century a group of Earth Bound Humans were given the chance to protect the planet from the forces of the Alliance of Evil, the powers originally granted to six members were transferred to others or lost altogether. One year later these Power rangers lost their powers totally and were forced to acquire the Ninjetti powers- a mythical set of animal powers that would only be given to those worthy of them, however again less than a year later they would lose these powers and again have to quest for a new and more powerful source.  
  
This was the point the last of the original team of rangers would be rendered totally powerless, this last ranger was William Mitchell Cranston commonly known to his friends and family as Billy. The last of the first chosen team, the three powers he held in his hands had become no more the spirits however remained with, him the unicorn triceratops and most importantly for the young genius and warrior the wolf was more hardy than the rest of the lost powers.  
  
His teammates and friends had quested for the fabled Zeo crystals, these powerful relics would empower the Earth rangers with even more powerful weapons and powers than they had ever had before. William Cranston stayed with the rest of the group even though there was little to no reason for him to stay. This dedication led Zordon of Eltare and Alpha Five to contact the Ranger Council at an undisclosed location, a risky project was to be begun this is the story of this project and of the Earth rangers that would take part in the ordeals to come.  
Angel Grove  
California  
  
Katherine Hillard sat in Ernie's Juice Bar, the blonde Australian 'Kat; to her friends was waiting for her friend- the other members of the Power rangers and her best male friend Billy Cranston, much more nowadays she had become more aware that she had been losing touch with the sandy haired genius. She even knew why, with the loss of his Ninja powers and subsequent removal from active ranger service had started to isolate him. The friends he had had the day he had been chosen by Zordon had all left Angel grove and even the friends he had from the last team he had been a member of were no real replacement in his life. The worst part for him had been the loss of Kimberley from the team, he had always told her that he never saw her as a replacement for the pretty Brunette ranger but he had revealed to her that he had been in love with Kim for a very long time and had hidden them as much as possible.  
  
Kat felt guilty because she knew that Kim had always seen the shy boy as her best friend, he had been a part of her for so long, the last part of their conversation the day Kim left was haunting her- something that should not have happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was finally here, the last day that Kimberly Hart would be with them in Angel Grove for a very long time. The remaining rangers and friends of the family were seeing off the former Pink ranger, each of the surrounding people went up one by one to say goodbye, strangely even Bulk and Skull were there to say goodbye- it seems that they both thought a lot of the young woman and wanted to say goodbye properly.  
  
But one person was missing and it showed on Kimberly's face  
  
Billy.  
  
Her oldest and dearest friend was nowhere to be found, he was not at the airport and had not said goodbye to her the night before. Kimberly was devastated by the apparent snubbing of her by the young man, it had been difficult for her top leave the other rangers especially her boyfriend Tommy. This just made it feel so much worse and even though she tried not to say anything or let anyone notice, Kat could see through the masquerade the former pink ranger had put on- a mask that she herself had used for much of the time since she had left Australia.   
  
One by one the rangers, associate, friends and family each left the congregation to assemble near the big glass windows that they would see her airplane take off, the last person in the group Kat herself stepped up to the young woman she was replacing on the team.  
  
"He didn't turn up." Kim sobbed quietly, "Kat he's been my best friend for my entire life and he didn't say goodbye to me."  
  
I'm sorry Kim" Kat cuddled her pretty friend, "I don't know what to saw…" looking over Kim's shoulder she saw the blue clad genius almost hiding from view of everyone else. Smiling she pulled away, "But I think he can" she said pointing at Billy.  
  
Kim span round sobbed loudly and launched herself and the young man, she clutched onto him and cried into his shoulder. Billy enveloped the petite beauty into his arms and held her tight against him.  
  
:"I didn't think you were coming."  
  
"I would never let you go without saying goodbye, I almost didn't though." As she was about to speak he laid two fingers on her lips to silence her, "But I could never let you go, you mean more to me than anyone else on this earth Kimberly Anne Hart, I love you and would give up anything to make you happy. Please remember I am always here and if you need me I'm just a quick teleport away."  
  
She giggled a little. "Thank you Billy, I couldn't do this without your support."  
  
"Always little lady, Always."  
  
Kat almost left there but something stopped her and she watched carefully, something unexpected happened that rooted her to the spot. Kimberly reached up and kissed the Blue Ranger softly but with feeling. Billy returned the kiss wholeheartedly, breaking after a few seconds they just looked at each other- neither regretting what had happened. Saying their final goodbyes Kimberly turned and left leaving them all behind.  
  
The new pink ranger came out from where she had been standing and stood alongside her new friend.  
  
"You saw." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you say anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you Kat."  
  
*End Flashback* 


End file.
